Cassidy Prescott: My life's a Scary Movie
by 6.7.I.M.P.A.L.A.L.O.V.E
Summary: What if Sidney had a sister? Follow Cassidy through her experience of Scream   OC
1. 01 Not a big deal

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything recognisable, but I do own my OC.**

**READ, HOPEFULLY ENJOY, REVIEW IF YOU CAN!**

"_One two, Freddie's coming for you..." The blond girl opened her mouth to scream, but instead only a dry, yellow dust poured out. At that precise moment a huge shadowy man with a grimy red and yellow sweater and a battered fedora pulled over his face lunged at her. His fingers were tipped with long blades of steel, and they glinted in the boney light giving the look of an otherworldly predator._

"You're watching this again?" a voice asked from my window making me jump with a gasp and look over to see my best friend Randy Meeks. He was grinning widely making me glare at him.

"Yeah I'm watching this again," I replied, as I paused the movie and shifted on my bed so I was sat cross legged instead of lying on my stomach. "What are you doing climbing through my window?"

"I was bored," he shrugged, "I got out of work early and I figured your dad wouldn't be too happy about me being here so late so I came through the window." A smile tugged on my lips as I nodded for him to come over making him grin and walk over, diving on to my bed next to me as I pressed play again.

"Is this the first one?" he asked as I settled against the headboard of my bed next to him, him draping his arm around my shoulders comfortably.

"Yeah," I nodded as I leant my head against his shoulder, "I know how you feel about sequels Randy." He chuckled at my words before settling down to watch 'A Nightmare on Elm Street' with me...

Around half an hour later however, a bang sounded from the room next to mine, followed quickly by a scream making me dart from my bed and straight into my twin sister, Sidney's room. My gaze landed on her struggling with a figure on top of her making me run over and barge into him, Randy appearing at Sidney's door as I did.

"Hey, whoa it's just me!" A familiar voice yelped making me pull back and glare at Sidney's boyfriend Billy.

"Billy?" Sidney asked as she got up, placing herself slightly behind me, "What the...?"

"I'm sorry, don't hate me," he defended, though I could tell he was fighting back a smirk.

"You okay?" I asked her simply, making her nod with a sigh, but thundering footsteps made us both jump and turn to her door. Grabbing Randy I shoved him down behind Sidney's bed and Billy followed as our dad appeared at the door.

"What's going on in here?" he demanded making me send a subtle glance towards the guys, "Are you two okay?"

"Do you knock?" I frowned at him.

"I heard screaming," he pointed out.

"That must have been from my movie next door," I replied, "I didn't pause it when I came to get my hairbrush from Sid."

"Oh, okay," he nodded, "I'm hitting the sack. My flight leaves first thing in the morning." We nodded in understanding as we sat on her bed when he moved a little closer, hoping the keep the guys out of sight. "Now the expo runs all weekend so I won't be back until Sunday. There's cash on the table and I'll be staying at the Raleigh Hilton..."

"Out at the airport..." Sidney nodded.

"We'll call if we need you," I finished making him nod before he glanced around the room.

"I swear the screaming came from in here," he sighed making me bite the inside of my cheek before hopping up and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Have a good trip, daddy," I smiled at him innocently.

"Sleep tight, you two," he smiled at us and with that he walked out, shutting the door behind him making me sigh and drop on to Sid's bed again as the guys stood up.

"Close call," Billy commented as he glanced at Randy, "What're you doing here?"

"Watching movies with me," I answered for him, frowning as I looked Billy over, "What're you doing here?" He just grinned making me roll my eyes, "Just keep it down." I glanced at Sidney and pulled Randy from the room and back into my own.

The movie was still playing when we got back to my room, so I just shut my door and climbed back onto my bed, Randy settling next to me again so I could lean on him. "I know I said your dad wouldn't be happy to have me here this late," he commented quietly as I cuddled into his side, my head on his chest, "But you didn't have to shove me behind the bed, I think I hurt myself."

With a small smirk, I pulled away and arched an eyebrow at him, "Oh really?" I asked him teasingly making him smirk back and nod, "I shoved you onto a pile of Sidney's teddy bears."

"Those noses hurt," he pouted making me shake my head, "I hit my shoulder on one of them." Rolling my eyes at him I pressed a chaste kiss to his shoulder.

"Better?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I think I might have hit my forehead too," he replied quietly making me bite at my lip and shuffle on to my knees before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, taking note of the sigh he let out when I did.

"Anywhere else?" I asked him quietly making him smirk and give me a pointed look as he bit his lip. "You realise we're just friends and it would be weird?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Can't hurt to give us a try." My smirk slipped into a real smile and I thought about it for a second before nodding. His eyes widened immediately, "Seriously?"

"We could try," I shrugged, "I'm not making promises Randy, but... a kiss couldn't hurt, right?"

"Right," he nodded with a small gulp as his gaze dropped to my lips. My smile turned back into a smirk as I leant forwards, but just as our lips were about to touch, my door slammed open and I shot away from him making him drop his head back against the headboard with a groan as I turned to Sidney who was giving us an embarrassed and shocked look.

"Hi Sid," I smiled weakly as I fought back a blush.

"Uhm," she hesitated, "I needed to talk to you, but it can wait... I interrupted something."

"No, it is okay," I shook my head as I glanced at Randy who was getting up.

"I'll see you guys in school tomorrow," he commented as he headed to my window, I followed him and smiled weakly as he turned to me.

"Some other time okay?" I suggested making him smile weakly and nod before he climbed over the window ledge and made his way out. Once he was out of view, I turned to Sidney who was smirking at me teasingly, "Drop it, what's up?"

"It's not as important as what's just happened," she replied as she sat herself on my bed, "You and Randy? Finally?"

"No," I shook my head, "Well... at least I don't think so, not yet at least."

"You guys were obviously about to kiss, Cass," she pointed out.

"Yeah," I nodded, "But... it was just a kiss Sid, and it never happened, so, no big deal."

"Cassie, you've liked Randy since forever," she pointed out, "This is obviously a big deal." I rolled my eyes as I joined her on my bed, lying back against my pillows.

"Can we just forget it?" I asked her, "For the sake of my sanity right now?" She sighed and nodded, "What did you need?"

"Oh it's nothing," she replied, "I was just gonna say that Billy's gone, and that he said he was okay about the whole, no sex thing." I turned my head and frowned at her, "So you were wrong."

"What a guy says and what he thinks are two completely different things Sid," I commented, "But like I said last time, if you trust him then I'm okay with it. But if he ever hurts you I'm gonna get a gun and put a bullet in his skull."

"Well, I'm gonna say the same thing about Randy," she grinned before getting up, "Night sis."

"Yeah whatever," I grumbled at her, "Turn my light off for me." She did just that before shutting my door as I turned my TV off and rolled over to go to sleep.


	2. 02 Do you like to hunt?

Gotta tell you, the news I woke up to the next morning was not the happiest I'd ever heard. I was just coming into consciousness when my radio alarm went off.

"...found brutally murdered..." I clicked it off before it could go any further, and I was just about to duck my face under my pillow when Sidney came barging into the room.

"C'mon up, or you'll be late again," she ordered making me groan and turn at the sound of a trunk slamming shut outside making me roll out of my bed and move to my window. I brushed my hair from my face with a yawn as I watched dad jump into his car and drive off. He obviously hadn't seen Sidney waving from next to me. "Twenty minutes."

"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled before heading into my bathroom to do my morning routine.

Forty minutes later I was skateboarding next to a walking Sidney, up to Bayboro High, and my gaze was locked on the commotion of camera crews, reporters, cops and photographers all gathered around just off campus.

Amongst them was a woman I wished never to see again, Gale Weathers. She was a smart faced flashy smiled, reporter with a massive mane of chemically enhanced hair. As we got closer I hopped off my board and slowed down so I could listen to her.

"The small town of Bayboro, North Carolina was devastated last night when two young teenagers were found brutally butchered," she was announcing in to her camera, "Authorities have yet to issue a statement but our sources tell us that no arrest has been made and the murderer could strike again..."

A dark frown fixed itself of my face as a voice commented behind us, "Do you believe this shit?" a familiar voice asked us making me turn to see Sidney's best friend Tatum Riley.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Oh god! You don't know?" she asked in shock, "Casey Becker and Steve Forrest were killed last night." My eyes widened in shock as I stopped walking.

"No way," Sidney muttered in horror.

"And not just killed," she carried on, "We're talking splatter movie killed-split open end to end."

"Casey Becker?" Sidney asked, "She sits next to me in English."

"Not anymore," Tatum shrugged, "Her parents found her hanging from a tree. Her insides on the outside."

"Do they know who did it?" I asked curiously as we started walking again.

"Fucking clueless," she replied, "They're interrogating the entire school. Teachers, students, staff, janitors..."

"So they think it is school related?" I asked, interrupting her.

"They don't know," she replied, "Dewey said this is the worst crime they've ever seen. Even worse than..." She paused as I clenched my jaw. "Well it's bad. They're bringing in the feds. This is big." Turning my head, my gaze landed on Gale again and my hand curled into a fist before I shook it off and carried on inside.

I was sat in English a little later on, my gaze on the desk next to Sidney where Casey used to sit as Mrs Tate spoke about praying for the poor girl and her boyfriend. She paused however when a student walked in and handed a slip of paper to her. "Cassidy, it's your turn," she commented making me look up in shock before nodding and grabbing my bag before following the guy towards the principal's office.

Once outside the office, I didn't have to wait very long before I was told to go in, "She's adjusted well... they both have." Mr Himbry, the principal was saying, "Cassidy is maintaining a 'B' average. You never know she..." He stopped his sentence as he caught sight of me at the door. "Come on in Cassidy."

I moved forward, spotting Sheriff Burke and Tatum's brother Dewey, "Hi Cassidy," the sheriff greeted as I sat down.

"Sheriff Burke," I greeted before glancing at Dewey, "Dewey."

"It's Deputy Riley today, Cass," he commented making me nod in understanding.

"How is everything?" the sheriff asked as he sat against the principal's desk to look at me properly.

"Good," I shrugged slightly.

"And your sister and dad, how are they doing?" he asked me.

"We're all fine," I replied, "thank you."

"Well, this will be brief Cassidy," Mr Himbry commented, "The police just want to ask you a few questions." I nodded and turned to the sheriff again.

"Can I ask where you were last night Cassidy?" he asked me.

"I was at home," I replied.

"What time from? And what were you doing?" he asked.

"I went straight home from school, so I got there around four," I replied, "I ate my dinner, finished my Calculus homework and started watching movies around nine." They looked up at me.

"Who was with you last night?" Dewey asked curiously.

"Dad was home around six," I replied, "Sid was home the same time as me and just after nine Randy came over to watch movies."

"Did you know Casey and Steven well?" the Sheriff asked me making me shake my head.

"No not really," I replied, "I had a few classes with them, sat next to Steven in Biology but other than that I didn't really know them. We had to completely different social circles." The sheriff nodded and noted my answer down.

"Tell me Cassidy, do you like to hunt?" he questioned making me frown in confusion.

"No, not at all," I replied, "I'm a Vegetarian."

"Okay," he nodded, "I think that's all we need. You should head back to class, tell Sidney we need to talk to her next." I nodded and headed out.

At lunch, I sat with the usual lot by the fountain, Sidney, Tatum, Billy, Randy and Tatum's boyfriend Stuart, and as usual I sat next to Randy who had his arm draped around my shoulders as I slouched in to him, not really paying attention to the conversation around me.

"What did they ask you?" Tatum asked us.

"What I was doing, if I knew them and if I liked to hunt," I replied making the others nod in agreement.

"Hunt?" Tatum asked, "Why would they ask if you like to hunt?"

"I don't know, they just did," Stu replied simply.

"Because their bodies were gutted," Randy cleared up making me wince slightly and glare up at him.

"Thanks for that," I snarled at him slightly making him shrug slightly.

"They didn't ask me if I like to hunt," Tatum put forward making me turn to her lazily.

"Because there's no way a girl could have killed them," Stu smirked making me frown at him.

"Then explain why they asked me," I challenged making him look at me he smirked.

"You're not exactly the damsel in distress type," he pointed out, "You can kick anyone's ass at this school if you wanted to."

"That's true," Randy nodded as Billy scowled slightly.

"No girl could have killed them?" Tatum asked in shock, "that is so sexist. "

"The killed could easily be female," I pointed out, "Basic Instinct."

"That was an ice pick," Randy cut in making me look up at him, "Not exactly the same thing."

"Yeah, Casey and Steve were completely hollowed out," Stu pointed out, "Takes a man to do something like that."

"Or a man's mentality," Tatum suggested as she glanced at me.

"You insinuating something here?" I shot at her making her smirk and give me a teasing look. "Didn't think so."

"How do you gut someone?" Sidney suddenly asked, more to herself than us, but we all dropped into silence.

"You take a knife and you slit from the groin to sternum," Stu answered making me shudder slightly as Billy elbowed his friend in the gut. "What? She asked."

"It's called tact," Billy replied, "You fuckrag."

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Remember in Jaws when they caught the wrong shark at first," Randy commented making me frown up at him, "And Richard Dreyfuss cut it open to look for body parts and all they found was a licence plate and all this white milky goo."

"Randy, shut the fuck up," I grumbled at him making him sigh slightly as I turned to Stu, "Didn't you used to date Casey?"

"For about two seconds," he replied after a moment of hesitation.

"Before she dumped him for Steve," Randy grinned making me smirk slightly as Tatum turned to Stu in shock.

"I thought you dumped her for me?" she demanded.

"I did, he's full of shit," Stu grumbled.

"And are the police aware you dated the victim?" Randy asked him as I tucked my face into his collar with a yawn.

"What are you saying?" Stu asked in offence, "That I killed her or something?"

"It would certainly improve your high school Q," Randy replied simply.

"Stu was with me last night," Tatum put in making me smirk slightly.

"Ooooh... before or after he sliced and diced?" he asked teasingly making me giggle slightly and pull away to look at the others.

"Fuck you, nut case," Tatum snapped, "Where were you last night?"

"Working, thank you," he replied.

"I thought Blockbuster fired you," she questioned.

"Twice," I answered for him with a grin.

"And after work?" Stu shot at him, "I'm pretty sure you only work till nine, man."

"He was with me," I replied simply making all heads snap to me as they gave us a shocked look. "No you douche bags, heads out of the gutters. We were watching movies."

"Well, I didn't kill anybody," Stu defended.

"No one's saying you did," Billy pointed out.

"Besides," Randy grinned before pulling a Stu impression, "Takes a man to do something like that."

"I'm gonna gut your ass in a second," he grumbled making me roll my eyes.

"Did you really put her liver in the mailbox?" Randy carried on teasing, "I hear they found her liver in the mailbox."

"Randy, you goon-fuck, I'm eating here," Tatum whined slightly making me giggle slightly.

"Yeah Randy," Stu grinned as he kissed Tatum's neck, "She's getting mad. I think you better liver alone." He cracked up at his own joke making me roll my eyes and duck my face into Randy's collar again making him tense slightly before tightening his arms around me.


	3. 03 Ghost face

That evening I was lounging across our sofa, waiting for Randy to get off work and come get me so I could stay at his place. His parents were away, and since dad was too, and Sidney had decided she wanted to stay at Tatum's, I was staying in Randy's. It wasn't long until Sidney came down the stairs, dropping her overnight bag by the sofa before dropping down by my feet and turning the TV on.

"The entire nation was shocked today by the teen murders in North Carolina..." the first channel said making her switch to the next.

"The State Bureau of Investigation has joined forces with local authorities to help catch what the Governor has called the most heinous..." the second reporter was saying. Once again she turned the channel over to reveal Gale Weathers standing in front of our school.

"This is not the first time the small town of Bayboro has endured such a tragedy," she was saying, "Only a year ago, Maureen Prescott, wife and mother, was found raped and murdered..." An old black and white photo appeared on the screen as I sat up, my jaw clenching in anger until Sidney turned the TV off completely.

"I hate that woman," I muttered as I closed my eyes and turned away from the TV to get some sleep.

What felt like minutes later my phone rang loudly in synch with the house phone making Sidney leap up to grab the house one as I flipped mine open, "Hey, I got out early," Randy commented from the other end, "I'm on my way."

"It's only just past seven," I commented, "Isn't it a little early?"

"Yeah, but I'm coming anyway," he replied, "Plus this way we can be at my place early and we won't be out in the open too late."

"Casey and Steve weren't out in the open," I pointed out.

"Yeah well, whatever," he chuckled, "I'm grabbing some movies, we'll have a horror-athon just you and me."

"Sounds good," I smiled slightly as I turned my head to see Sidney talking on the phone, only her eyes were looking at me teasingly. "Get some snacks on your way too."

"Like I'd forget your chocolate," he commented making my smile widen, "See you in a bit babe."

"Yeah, see you," I replied before hanging up with a slight blush.

"Whatever, just hurry," Sidney said before hanging up the house phone and turning to me. "Is that a blush?"

"No," I defended as I sat up, cross legged on the sofa.

She was about to say something else when the house phone rang again, "Tatum?" she questioned as she answered it. Only it obviously wasn't at her next question, "Hi, who is this?" There was a pause, "I have no idea."

I looked up at her with a frown, "Aha, Randy, you gave yourself away," she grinned suddenly, "Are you calling from work? Tatum's on her way over." She rolled her eyes at the next question before tossing me the cordless phone making me smirk.

"Hello?" I asked curiously.

"Ah Cassidy," a distorted voice commented, "Do you like Scary Movies, Cassidy?"

"Randy?" I asked with a slightly laugh, "You know, I like that thing you're doing with your voice... it's kinda hot." I looked up at Sidney and grinned.

"What's your favourite Scary Movie?" he asked me making me roll my eyes.

"You know I don't have just one Randy," I replied simply, "I love most of them, though they are all the same."

"And why is that?" he asked, still in the distorted voice.

"Because it's always some killer stalking some big breasted girl, who can't act by the way, who always runs up the stairs when she should be going out the front door," I replied, "They can get ridiculous, but that's why I love them."

There was a pause, and I smirked knowing I had him with that, "Are you and your sister alone in the house?" he asked making me roll my eyes and laugh slightly as I swapped another look with Sidney.

"That is so unoriginal," I accused, "You disappoint me Randy."

"Maybe that's because I'm not Randy," he commented making me tense slightly.

"So who are you?" I asked him.

"The question is not, who I am," he replied, "The question is, where I am."

"So where are you?" I asked, standing up considering I knew the cliché answer to that question.

"Your front porch," he replied making me roll my eyes.

"Really now?" I asked sarcastically as I pressed the button for speaker phone, "And why exactly would you call us from the front porch?"

Sidney moved to the window at my question, just to check, "That's the original part," he replied and Sidney shook her head to tell me she couldn't see anything.

"Yeah well, we call your bluff," I commented and with that I moved to the front door and slid the bolt off, pulling the door open to reveal and empty porch.

"So where are you?" Sidney asked as she appeared next to me.

"Right here," he replied.

"So you can see us, right now?" I asked him challengingly.

"Uh-huh," he replied making me roll my eyes, I glanced at Sidney.

"So what's Sidney doing, right now?" I asked and as I did I pulled a face as she pretended to pick her nose. There was no reply making me smirk widely, "Nice try, Randy. Move your ass and hurry up and get here or I'm cancelling on your ass."

I moved to hang up, "If you hang up now you'll both die, just like your mother," the voice commented making me stop and tense, "Do you want to die? Your mother didn't!"

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed at the phone before hanging up and going back inside after Sidney, slamming the door shut and locking it with the bolt.

As I turned and leaned against the door to calm down the closet door slammed open and a figure dressed in black with a white mask jumped out, slamming hard into Sidney. They landed in a heap on the floor and I tossed the phone before grabbing him, pulling her away from him before sending him crashing to the floor with a kick. He was up instantly though and had me by the neck just as quick, a silver knife hovering a little away from my face.

"Run," I snapped at my sister as I grappled with the psycho, she hesitated as I sent my head forward, my forehead colliding with the masked one, making it veer backward, dropping it to the floor as I sent another kick to its gut. "Move!" I grabbed her and pulled the door open, only for it to catch on the chain making me growl.

The figure was back on its feet and as I caught sight of it I grabbed Sidney and did just what I told myself I'd never do in a situation like this. I ran up the stairs, the psycho right behind us. The psycho grabbed at Sidney's foot, making her stumble forwards into me... I grabbed at the wall to keep my balance before snatching a vase from the table nearby and smashing it hard on the psycho's head, he went tumbling down the stairs as we ran for Sidney's room.

Once there she locked the door behind us and closed her closet door so that the bedroom one would catch on it if it opened. Just as we backed off slightly, the bedroom door slammed open, but just as we hoped the closet one caught it and Sidney grabbed for her desk phone, seeing as my cell was down the stairs. "It's dead," she commented desperately as I watched the psycho rush the door a few times, splintering the frame, but the door stayed strong.

"Computer," I replied finally, moving to her desk and typing furiously. I brought up the fax modem and sent a 9-1-1 out for help: _**HELP! KILLER 34 ELM ST.**_

"Cassie," Sidney muttered suddenly making me turn to the sudden silence at the door, the psycho was gone. Glancing back at the screen I got the reply of: _**Stay calm. Police enroute.**_

And as I let out a breath of relief a sudden noise sounded from the window making me jump up and place myself in front of Sidney... only it was Billy climbing through, looking at us in shock.

"Oh Billy," Sidney whimpered, "Please... God..."

"I heard screaming," he told us, "The door was locked. Are you okay?"

"The killer," I replied, "He's here... he's trying to..."

He pulled himself through the window, but as he did a cell phone dropped out of his pocket and I backed off slightly. I could hear the sirens getting closer in the distance but I grabbed Sidney's arm and unlocked the doors, bolting from the room dragging her along with me as Billy yelled for us to wait.

After stumbling down a few steps, we finally reached the door and once I got it open I let out a shriek at the sight of the ghost mask in front of us. I scrambled back, taking Sidney with me, and we both dropped to the floor only for Dewey to drop the mask and look at us in shock. "Dewey," we whimpered before getting up quickly and throwing ourselves into his arms.

"Hey, it's okay," he tried to comfort us as he pulled us out of the way, Dewey's partner come into the house as I burrowed myself as close the deputy as I could get.


	4. 04 Phone Calls in the Night

A little while later, Sid and I were sat on the back of the ambulance, getting out cuts and bruises seen too. She was obviously trying to block everything out as she leant her head on my shoulder, but I watched closely, my dark glare in place as Billy was dragged from the house and into a squad car, screaming and shouting the whole way. As I watched, two more cars pulled up and Tatum got out of one, Randy got out of the other making me smile weakly as they both ran towards us.

"We're seeing a lot of you two today," Sheriff Burke commented as he reached us making me look up at him.

"You gonna be able to come down to the station and talk to us a bit?" Dewey asked us gently making me nod.

"Yeah," Sidney replied weakly as Tatum and Randy barged past cops to get to us.

"What happened? Oh god..." Tatum started.

"Cassie, are you okay?" Randy asked me quickly.

"What are you two doing here?" Dewey asked the two.

"I'm sorry I was late," the two of them ignored him as Randy slipped between the two and pulled me into his arms, making me melt towards him, holding his t-shirt tight.

"You two can't be here," Dewey told them, "This is an official crime scene."

"It's okay," Sidney objected, "They were supposed to pick us up."

"Their dad's out of town," Tatum replied, "Sid's staying with us, Cassie's staying with Randy."

"Does mom know?" Dewey asked about Sid as Randy stroked a hand through my hair comfortingly, only my gaze landed on news vans approaching.

"The vultures are coming," I commented.

"Let's get you two out of here," the Sheriff commented.

Even later, I was sat in the bull pen of the sheriff's office with Sidney, she had a sheriff's jacket around her shoulders as I had Randy's hoody on. "Did you reach our dad?" Sid asked as Dewey walked in.

"You're sure it was the Hilton?" he asked us as he shook his head.

"At the airport," I replied with a nod.

"He's not registered," he replied, "Could he have gone to another hotel?"

"I guess," I shrugged sadly making him give us a sad smile.

"We'll find him," he assured us, "Don't worry." With that he gave us another look before walking off, Randy and Tatum heading over to us as he did.

"You okay?" Randy asked as I stood up, he took my seat and pulled me down to sit in his lap, holding me close to him as I clung to his top again.

"Yeah, I think so," I muttered quietly, "I just wanna go to your place, forget it happened." He stroked a hand down my cheek and nodded before glancing at Tatum who nodded.

"Hey Dewey! Can we go now?" she called over to the deputy.

"Hold up a sec..." he called back making me sigh.

"Goddammit, Dewey!" Tatum snapped making me let out a weak laugh.

"What did Mama tell you?" he called back in embarrassment, "When I wear this badge you treat me like a man of the law."

"Sorry Deputy Dewey boy, but we're ready to go," she seethed at him making him frown.

"Please Dewey," I looked up at him, my eyes wide and hopeful making him turn to the Sheriff.

"Use the back way, avoid the circus," the Sheriff commented and I got to my feet, letting Randy wrap his arms around me as he led me out with the others.

"You know," I sighed as we walked out the back and waited in the alley for Dewey to get the car, "I'm kinda disappointed in myself."

"What? Why?" Randy asked in shock as the other two looked at me too.

"Remember when we came up with those rules?" I asked him making him nod, "We said never go up the stairs, right?" he nodded again, "That's exactly what we did, and he nearly got us."

"But he didn't," Sidney pointed out making me smile faintly and lean into Randy's chest.

"Hello Sidney, Cassidy," Gale Weathers suddenly rushed towards us with her camera man making me glare harshly. "Some night. Are you alright?" I suppressed a growl as I felt myself shaking in anger, only Randy's arms tightened around me to calm me down. "What happened?"

"They're not answering any questions," Tatum answered, "Just leave us alone, okay?"

"It's okay," Sidney interrupted, making me snap my head around to her, "She's just doing her job. Right, Gale?"

"Yes, that's right," she nodded as Dewey brought the car up to us, I could see other news crews heading towards us.

"How's the book?" Sidney asked her as she gave me a pointed look, I nodded and slid out of Randy's grip.

"It'll be out later this year," she replied as I clenched my fist.

"We'll be sure to look for it," I commented tensely.

"I'll send you both cop..." she started only before she could finish her sentence my fist had collided hard with her face. The impact sending her reeling backwards into her camera man, knocking them both to the pavement as I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck. With a final innocent smile, I let Randy pull me away from the reporters and towards Dewey's cruiser, since he was dropping us off.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Randy asked as we cuddled on the sofa in his living room a few hours later, 'Friday the 13th' on the TV in front of us. "I mean, I've seen you angry, but I've never actually seen you hit someone meaning to hurt them before."

"I've wanted to hit Gale Weathers for a while Randy," I commented with a shrug.

"It was pretty obvious," he smirked down at me making me glance up, "I mean, 'I'll send you both copies' BAM! Bitch went down!" I grinned slightly and leant my head on his shoulder, "I knew you were badass but that just proved it for pretty much everyone watching the news tonight."

"She was asking for it," I shrugged before shifting so I was lying across the sofa, Randy lay on his side between me and the back of the sofa, his arm around my waist as we moved our attention to the screen. "Oh and by the way," I smirked up at him, his face inches from my own.

"Yeah?" he asked quietly with a small smirk.

"Female killer," I grinned before turning my head, he'd been leaning in to kiss me so his lips made impact with my cheek instead making him groan slightly.

"Cassie you're killing me here," he groaned making me giggle and turn my head back to him, "You did say some other time, Cass."

"Yeah I did," I bit at my lip, "But I never said wh..." I was cut off by his lips colliding with mine making me let out a noise half-way between a gasp and a moan. "Randy..." I muttered as he pulled away a few seconds later, only his lips were attached to my neck making me moan again, my arms sliding around his neck and my hands burrowing into his hair.

"Cassie," he pulled away, his breathing heavy as he hovered over me, "I know you said you don't think this would work..."

"Randy, I said we could give it a try, didn't I?" I smirked up at him making him smile and lean his forehead against mine. "But I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," he muttered as he pressed a chaste kiss to my lips again.

"Randy, if this goes wrong," I cut him off making him pull away and hover above me again, his weight held up by his arms, "I want you to promise me if we ever break up, we're still gonna be friends. I don't think I could handle losing you."

"I promise Cassie," he smirked as he leant down and kissed me again, "You're not going to lose me... ever." I smirked slightly and bit my lip. "I don't think I could lose you either."

With a wide grin, I pulled him back down into another kiss... only before we could go any further, Randy's house phone rang making him groan and push himself off of me to go answer it. "Hello?" he asked irritably making me smirk as I sat up and turned to face him over the back of the sofa. "Yeah hold on." He offered the phone to me making me arch an eyebrow, "It's for you."

"Is it dad?" I asked as I hopped off the sofa and took it off of him, he shook his head making me frown and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Cassidy," that same voice from earlier greeted making me tense.

"Who the fuck, are you?" I growled angrily making Randy spin on the spot and rush over to me. He tried to take the phone.

"Poor Billy boy," the man replied, "An innocent guy doesn't stand a chance with you and your sister."

"Leave us alone," I growled.

"Looks like you got the wrong guy... again," the man commented, and I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Hang up Cass," Randy muttered.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"Don't worry," he replied, "You'll find out soon enough. I promise." I looked up at Randy who was watching me with wide eyes. "This is gonna be fun, Cassidy. Just like old times." And the phone went dead making me pull it from my ear with a glare on my face.

"Cassie?" Randy asked quietly as I put the phone back on the hook slowly, "Cass...?"

"I'm fine," I muttered as I turned to him, he was giving me a worried look so I walked over and slid my arms around his waist, his wrapped around me instinctively, holding me close.

"We should phone the..." he started.

"No," I shook my head.

"But it can't have been Billy..." he started.

"Billy get's a phone call, right?" I looked up at him making him nod in realisation, "I want you to keep it quiet okay?" he frowned, "I don't want Sidney finding out that he called here. Just me and you are gonna know okay? Maybe that way, if someone else mentions it, we can catch them out?" He smirked and nodded in agreement.

"You sure you're okay?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Let's make some snacks and we'll forget about it." He nodded and pressed a kiss to my forehead before leading me to the kitchen. He went straight to the fridge and pulled out a big bar of chocolate, handing it over as he moved to make popcorn. "I definitely have the best boyfriend."

"Boyfriend, huh?" he asked as he turned to face me, I smirked and hopped on to the counter, popping a square of chocolate in to my mouth. "Is this you asking me?"

"Is this you saying yes?" I countered as he walked over and stood in front of me, placing himself between my legs as he held me by the waist.

"Yeah I think it is," he smirked making me bit my lip, "C'mere." He pulled me closer, sliding me across the counter before he pressed his lips against mine.

We had to pull away from our kiss when the popcorn stopped popping but as he did he smirked, "Taste like chocolate," he chuckled as he licked his lips making me smirk and roll my eyes at him.


	5. 05 The School's Reaction

"You sure you want to go in today?" Randy asked as he walked into the kitchen the next morning, accepting the plate of breakfast I offered him. "I mean... really?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "Not that I don't want to spend the day alone with you... I need to see that Sidney's alright, and I know she'll want to be around a lot of people."

"You're s..." he started.

"Yeah," I laughed, "You need to stop asking me that Randy." He frowned but accepted the kiss I pressed to his lips, "If I say I want to do something, I mean it." He nodded and ran a hand through my loose hair.

"You should keep your hair down," he commented making me roll my eyes and nod with a smile. He grinned and sat at the kitchen table, turning the kitchen TV on as he did.

"Cassidy and Sidney Prescott..." the TV reporter said automatically making me turn around and face it, "...who escaped a vicious attack last night were the daughters of Maureen Prescott who was brutally killed last year when a convicted murderer Cotton Weary broke into their home and savagely raped and tortured the deceased." There was a mug shot of Cotton on the screen. "Cotton Weary is currently awaiting appeal for the death sentence handed down after the young Sidney testified against him. She was the key witness in the state's prosecution..."

"It's not stopping any time soon, is it?" I asked as I turned to Randy.

"I don't..." he started before the phone rang again making him swipe it, "Hello?... Oh hey Sid. You want Cassie?" There was a pause and he handed the phone over.

"Hey Sid," I greeted gently.

"Billy was released," She replied making me tense, "Dewey said his cell was clean. He didn't make the calls."

"Sid..." I started.

"He called again last night," she interrupted, "And you know I'm not making anything up."

"I know Sid," I nodded as I glanced at Randy, he was giving me a worried look again.

"Dewey said they're checking all the cell accounts in the county," she sighed, "He said any calls made to us and Casey Becker are being cross-referenced. It's gonna take some time, but he said they'll find him."

"Did they find dad?" I asked curiously.

"No," she sighed sadly making me sigh too and nod. "Are you coming into school?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I'll be there Sid, don't worry."

"I'll see you there then," she replied before hanging up, I hung up to and turned to Randy who was watching me closely.

"They let him out," I answered the unasked question and he got up quickly to wrap his arms around me. "His cell record was clean... he didn't call us." He nodded and pulled me closer to him

Once again reporters lined the street, pretty much attacking students as they made their way into the school, asking questions about the recent events. I bit my lip as Randy and I parked up in the lot, my eyes on the reporters. "You sure y..." Randy started before stopping as I turned to look at him, "Okay no more asking." I smiled slightly before grabbing my bag and getting out, the reporters hadn't noticed me yet because their attention was on Sidney who was getting out of Dewey's cruiser.

"How does it feel to almost be brutally murdered?" One asked as they shoved microphones under her nose making me dash off towards them, ignoring Randy as he called after me. I slipped between Sidney and the reporter with a snarl.

"Leave her alone," I snapped.

"Cassidy, how do you feel...?" they started as I shoved the mic away.

"We're going to school," I replied simply before pulling Sidney with me, Gale Weather's news van pulled up close by though and Sidney pulled me over to it as Gale got out.

It was a few seconds before she noticed us approaching, and when she did she put her hands up and backed off. "Stop right there!" she demanded, making me smirk as Sidney put her hands up in surrender.

"We're not here to fight," Sidney commented making me shrug in confirmation.

"Just stay back," Gale commented.

"I want to talk to you," Sidney commented making Gale smile widely.

"Kenny get the camera, now!" She ordered.

"Off the record," I snapped, "No cameras."

"Forget it," Gale sneered making me glare.

"Please," Sidney sighed, "You owe me."

"I owe you shit," Gale snapped, as she moved into the van.

"You owe our mother," I growled and she stopped moving before turning to us.

"Your mother's murder was last year's hottest court case," Gale shrugged, "Somebody was gonna write a book about it."

"And it had to be you with all your lies and bullshit theories?" I questioned sarcastically.

"What's your problem?" Gale asked, "You got what you wanted. Cotton Weary is in jail. They're gonna gas him. A book is not gonna change that."

"Do you still think he's innocent?" Sidney asked her.

Gale suddenly looked interested as she gave Sidney a once over, "He was convicted in a court of law," she commented, "You testimony put him away. It doesn't matter what I think."

"During the trial," Sidney sighed, "You did all those stories about me. You called me a liar."

"I think you falsely identified him," Gale nodded, "Yes."

"Have you talked to him?" I asked curiously.

"Many times," Gale nodded.

"Has his story changed?" I persisted.

"Not one word," she replied, "He admits to having sex with your mother but that's all."

"He's lying," Sidney snapped, "She wouldn't have touched him. He raped her, and then butchered her. Her blood was all over his coat."

"He was drink that night," Gale countered, "He left his coat at your house, after your mother seduced h..."

"I saw him leaving wearing it," Sidney interrupted as I watched the two, I had no say in this, I hadn't even been home at the time.

"But couldn't t have been someone else you saw wearing that coat?" Gale questioned, "The same person who planted it in Cotton's car, framing him? The same person who really killed your mother?" There was a long pause as I watched the two.

"No," Sidney replied after a while, "Cotton murdered my mother." There was doubt in her voice for the first time making me turn to her fully.

"You're not sure anymore, are you?" Gale smirked before turning to me, "You've been quiet this whole time, what do you think?"

"I wouldn't know," I replied, "I wasn't there that night." Gale gave me a once over.

"Where were you?" she questioned suspiciously.

"It's in the public records Gale," I smirked, "Look it up if you're not sure."

"It was Cotton," Sidney commented again before she started walking off, I smirked and looked back at Gale.

"Nice eye," I smirked before walking off after my sister, meeting up with Tatum and Randy as we did, the latter draping his arm around my shoulders.

"You're okay," Randy more stated than asked as he realised I didn't like him being worried all the time. I smiled and nodded before resting my head on his shoulders, my arm slipping around his waist comfortably as my other hand linked with the one over my shoulder.

"Just relax," Tatum commented to Sidney, "You're at school now. No one can get you here."

"But if it wasn't Billy, it could be anyone," Sidney replied, "He could be here at school right now."

"Serial killers are smart by definition," Randy commented, "They minimize their risk. They plan and pre-calculate everything. Showing up here would be the most lame-brain move he could make."

"He promised he's be back," Sidney muttered as she glanced at me making me chew my bottom lip.

"I wouldn't put too much stock in a psycho's promise," Tatum smiled slightly as we moved up the main steps, only as we did a ghost masked figure appeared at the top making me stop, Sid a split second later. Wheeling around there was another behind us making me pull away from Randy and take Sidney's hand protectively, they were both getting closer as I backed Sidney towards the rail, away from them both, Tatum and Randy were watching in shock, backing the other way.

Sidney let out a scream and the two ghost face figured busted up laughing before bolting across campus making me glare. "I'll be back," I muttered before dropping Sidney's hand and tearing after them... I didn't get far though, Randy's arms secured around my waist, pulling me back.

"Forget it," he muttered into my hair as I glared at the retreating figures. "Let's get our things and get to class, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded reluctantly before letting him lead me off.

"I shouldn't be here," Sidney commented as we congregated at her locker. "This was a mistake."

"I want you to meet me right here after class, okay?" Tatum turned to her, "All three of you." Randy arched an eyebrow before nodding. But my gaze drifted towards Stu as he lumbered towards us, Billy walking just ahead of us.

"Shit," I muttered.

"I bet he's pissed," Sidney followed my gaze.

"Just ignore him," Tatum commented, "You both had good reason to think what you did."

"Sid, can we talk?" Billy asked solemnly as they reached us making me turn to him as Sidney avoided his eyes.

"You know, if I were accused of caring up two people, I'd take the opportunity to skip school," Tatum practically snarled on our behalf.

"Hey, go easy, Tatum," Stu defended, "He didn't do it."

"Talk to me, Sid." Billy sighed but a scream erupted down the hall making me spin around to see a ghost faced student running down the hall screaming and laughing.

"Why are they doing this?" Sidney asked as she moved closer to my side, I took her hand as Randy wrapped an arm around both of us.

"Are you kidding?" Stu asked happily, "This is like Christmas." Billy punched him in the side.

"You open your mouth and stupidity pours out," he snarled.

"Sorry," he muttered, as I rolled my eyes. Sidney squeezed my hand before walking off, Billy calling after him as the bell rang. I hesitated for a minute before deciding to leave it and I pulled Randy with me towards class.

Ten minutes in to the lesson however I excused myself to go to the toilets and as I entered two voices found me.

"Please, it's common knowledge," a cheerleader commented as he primped herself in the mirror, not noticing me, "Their mother was a trollop."

Another cheerleader stepped out of a stall and joined her at the mirror, she didn't notice me either as I glared at them, "Cut some slack," she commented, "Sidney watched her mom get butchered."

"And it fucked her up royally," the first smirked, "Think about it. It makes perfect sense. Her mom's death leaved her distraught and hostile at a cruel and inhumane world, she's disillusioned, where's God? etc. Completely suicidal. And one day she snaps. She wants to kill herself but realizes teen suicide is out this year. And homicide is a much healthier therapeutic expression."

"Where do you get this shit?" I asked making them spin around to face me, noticing my dark glare aimed at them.

"Ricki Lake," the first one smirked and my glare darkened.

"So let me get this straight," I moved forward, "You're accusing my sister of murdering Steve and Casey?" She nodded as her friend gave me a worried look. "Explain to me what happened last night then. Explain to me how, if my sister is the killer, a man in a mask attacked us both?"

The girls hesitated before trying to pass me, I side stepped so I was in front of the bitch one, "I'm telling you this once, Blondie," I glared, "Accuse my sister of something like this, or say one more word bad about anyone in my family, my mother more than anyone, I might take a leaf out of Ghost Face's book." She paled, "Got it?" She nodded hurriedly and I stepped sideways to let her pass this time, she rushed out of the bathroom and as she did, Sidney stepped out of a stall.

"You okay?" I asked her curiously.

"You shout at Randy for asking that question," she smiled weakly.

"That's different," I shrugged, "Randy has asked that question way too much lately."

"I'm okay," she nodded making me smile and walk out again, "Aren't you going the bathroom?"

"I only came to escape class for a little while," I smirked, "If I don't get back Randy will get worried."

I was headed down the corridor when the bathroom door slammed open, Sidney ran out screaming and I turned around. "Sid...?" I asked but she grabbed my arm and towed me along with her as she ran.

She pulled me all the way to the Principal's office where he was shouting at two guys who had ghost face masks making me glare at them as we came in. "He's here..." Sidney cried at Mr Himbry, "I saw him... he's here..."

"Easy," My Himbry hugged her as I watched.

Himbry shut down the school and Sheriff Burke turned up, he put it out as people teasing us after questioning her and me... I hadn't seen anything. Randy and Tatum found us quickly as we walked slowly down the corridors that were emptying quickly.

"It was just some sick fuck having a laugh," Randy comforted both of us.

"It was him," Sidney counted, "I saw him." I turned my head to her and she gave me a hopeful look.

"I'm not leaving you on your own anymore," I told her, "From now on you re with someone every second of the day, you got it?" She gave me a look, "If I'm not there Tatum will be," I glanced at the girl, "Right?"

"Of course," She nodded, "But what about you?"

"I was in the bathroom with her," I shrugged, "He waited until I'd left to do anything."

"Is this not cool or what?" Stu turned up with a grin, "Hey, what happened?"

"For once Stu," I glared, "Drop it."

"Okay, but whatever you two did, the entire student body thanks you," he smirked before kissing Tatum. "And to celebrate this impromptu fall break, I propose we have a party. Tonight, my house."

"Are you serious?" Sidney asked.

"My parents are out of town," he shrugged, "It'll be like my hurricane bash last year. Nothing extreme. Just a few of us, hanging out."

"This could be good," Tatum nodded, "What do you think, Sid?"

"I don't know..." Sidney started.

"Come on," Tatum smiled, "Pathos has it's perks."

"Safety in numbers..." Stu smiled making me smirk and nod.

"Okay, I'm in," I nodded.

"Yeah, okay," Sidney gave in, "Whatever."

"Cool!" Stu grinned, "See you guys tonight. Bring food." And with that he sped off down the hallway.


	6. 06 Motives are incidental

Later on I lay across Randy's sofa as he moved around the kitchen, doing whatever it was he was doing. "Hey Randy!" I called making him walk in, handing me a mug as I sat up, he sat next to me, letting me lean against his side. "You think Sidney could have been wrong?"

"About what, babe?" he asked curiously.

"Cotton," I replied, turning to him. He gave me a curious look, "I know my mom wasn't exactly faithful to my dad, Rand. But do you think Cotton could be innocent?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I mean, there was a lot of talk right? You dad was always out of town, you mom might have been having an affair with him."

"But if Sid was wrong, then the guy who killed our mom is still out there," I sighed slightly as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer.

"Don't go there, Cass," he muttered, "You're starting to sound like some Wes Carpenter movie." I looked up.

"Wes Craven or John Carpenter?" I smirked making him smile back.

"You're getting good at the movie references," he smirked down at me. "Don't freak yourself out, okay. We've got a long night ahead of us."

I nodded slightly, "You're right, I'm cracking up here," I muttered, "Just ignore me."

"You want to go to your place to grab some clothes for the party?" he asked curiously making me nod and put my empty mug down. "Let's get to it then."

A few hours later, after bringing some clothes and make up and stuff to Randy's house I was stood in front of his wardrobe, looking into the mirror on the door, as I put my make up on. He walked in, towelling his hair dry, only to stop at the sight of me. "Whoa," he muttered, his eyes glued to my.

I turned and rolled my eyes, I was stood there in my black lace underwear and bra, and with anyone else I'd have been uncomfortable, but with Randy, I didn't mind. "You're drooling," I commented as I turned back to finish my eyeliner.

"Uhm," he gulped, "I wasn't exactly expecting..." I giggled before putting my make up back into my bag before turning to him. "God you're hot."

"Well, I can't say seeing you shirtless is an eye-saw," I smirked as I walked up to him, making sure to shake my hips more than usual as he bit his lip and raked his gaze over me. "Who knew you were so toned?"

"Cassie, you cannot be teasing me right now," he muttered as I drifted a hand down his chest and abs, feeling his muscles tense under my touch.

"Who says I was teasing?" I smirked, pressing my lips to his shoulder before moving to his neck as I pressed my body closer to his. His hand flew to my hips as he grabbed a hold of me and pulled me closer making my smirk widen before I sunk my teeth into his neck slightly making him moan as his grip on my hips hardened.

"Cassie..." he groaned as I pulled away, "Ser..." I pulled on his hand and moved back to the bed before shoving him on to it. "Cass..." I smirked and crawled on top of him my lip locking on to his before I forced my tongue into his mouth. His hands trailed up my back before pulling me down on top of him properly, my torso hitting his as his tongue battled with mine.

Things were heating up even more but before anything else could happen my cell phone rang making me pull away and grab it from his bedside table. "Seriously?" Randy groaned as I straightened up, staying straddling his pelvis as I did.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"You're coming to Stu's tonight, right?" It was Tatum making me chuckle

"Yeah, course I am," I replied as Randy watched me talking, his hands resting behind his head.

"Are you getting ready with Sid and me?" she questioned.

"I'm getting ready in Randy's," I replied as I ground against him making him hold back a moan his hands flying to my hips.

"Well, what time are you planning on getting there?" she questioned curiously making me glance at the clock, "It starts at eight."

"We'll be fashionably late," I replied, "But we'll be there."

"Okay," she replied, "I'll see you both later then."

"See ya," I smirked before hanging up and leaning over Randy to put it back where it was, only as I leant over him he pulled my head down to his and smashed his lips on to mine...

A while later I was laid out of his bed, the sheets covering me as he pulled on his work clothes making me roll my eyes. "Why're you looking at me like that?" he asked with a pout, "You're coming with me."

"I already did," I smirked at him making him blush before smirking back.

"You're coming to work with me," he told me, "I sorted it with my boss and he said as long as you man the counter, and help to sort the returns he's good with you hanging out there until the party." I nodded before slipping out of his bed, not bothering to cover myself up.

Randy let out a groan as I walked past him to grab my underwear which had been tossed near his wardrobe. "You had to do that?" he questioned weakly as I slipped them on. "You are such a tease." I smirked and nodded before pulling my skinny jeans on with a black tank top, an image of Jason Voorhees' mask on the chest, as well as my converse.

An hour or two later, Randy and I were re-shelving some returns when Stu and Billy walked in, Stu making his way straight to us. "Jesus, this place is packed," he commented.

"We had a run in the mass murder section," Randy replied with a smirk.

"You guys are coming tonight, right?" he questioned us, barely batting an eyelid about me being there.

"Yeah, I'm off early," Randy nodded, "Curfew you know." He glanced at me but my gaze was on Billy who was talking with two girls... the cheerleaders from the bathroom.

"If you were the only suspect in a senseless bloodbath would you be standing in the horror section?" I smirked as I glanced at them.

"It was all a misunderstanding," Stu defended, "He didn't do anything."

"You're such a lap dog," Randy accused, "He's got killer printed all over his forehead."

"Then why'd the police let him go?" Stu asked.

"Because obviously they don't watch enough movies," I replied making them look at me as I still glared at Billy, "This is a standard horror movie. Prom night revisited." I smirked at them as I moved to shelf another DVD.

"Why would he want to kill his own girlfriend, and her sister?" Stu questioned.

"There's always some stupid bullshit reason to kill your girlfriend," I replied as I turned to him, "That's the beauty of it all. And me? I wasn't a target... I was in the way." He gave me a look. "It's simpler that way. And if it's too complicated you lose your target audience."

"So what's the reason?" Stu asked.

"Maybe Sidney wouldn't have sex with him?" Randy replied making me shrug.

"Yeah well, I think you dad did it," Stu glanced at me making me glare, "How come they can't find his ass?"

"Because he might actually be dead," I replied.

"His body will come popping out in the last reel somewhere..." Randy nodded, "eyes gauged or something. See, the police are always off track with this shit, if they'd watched Prom Night they save time. There's a formula to it. A very simple one."

"Everyone's a suspect," I nodded, "the father, the principal, the town derelict..."

"Which is Randy," Stu cut in.

"So while they're off investigating a dead end," I carried on as if he hadn't said anything, "Billy, who's been written off as a suspect, is busy planning his next hunting expedition."

"How do we know Randy's not the killer?" Billy asked, behind us suddenly making me turn around to look at him.

"Hi Billy," Randy smiled weakly as I locked gazes with Billy.

"Maybe your boyfriend's movie-freaked mind lost its reality button?" he suggested.

"You're absolutely right," I smirked making Randy glance at me in shock, "I'm the first to admit it. If this were a scary movie, he'd be the prime suspect... after me of course."

"What would be your motives?" Stu asked in curiosity as Randy relaxed, understanding that I wasn't accusing him,

"This is 2009," I smirked, "Motives are incidental." The three men were watching me in shock before I smiled widely and walked away from them, collecting more returns from the counter as I did.

"What was that about?" Randy asked once Stu and Billy had gone making me turn to him, "You're starting to worry me."

"I'm fine Randy," I shrugged, "Getting a little angry, but I'm fine." He took my face in his hands as he gave me a disbelieving look. "Honestly Randy," I sighed as I put my hands over his, "If I wasn't alright I'd tell you." He frowned before nodding and pressing a chaste kiss to my lips.


	7. 07 And it all comes down to this

"We thought we'd make it a movie night," Randy announced as we walked into Stu's kitchen where the guys were making the junk food feast. There were other people, not in our main group, popping in and out of the kitchen, carrying things.

"I thought everything was checked out?" Stu asked us curiously.

"We hid them in the foreign section," I shrugged as Sidney took the pile from Randy's arms and looked through them all.

"The Fog, Terror Train, Prom Night..." she read, "Why're they all Jamie Lee Curtis movies?"

"She's the Scream Queen," I shrugged making the two males look at me in their own strange ways. "What?"

"With that set of lungs... she should be," Stu shrugged it off.

"Tits," Tatum commented, "See?" I chuckled as Randy's arms slipped around my waist before he pulled me into the living room to sort out what movie to watch first.

"Okay, okay, okay!" Randy called as people all yelled their votes. "How many for Evil Dead?" A few hands went up, "How many for Hellraiser?" A few more went up this time, he did it for a few more movies as the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Stu called, "Tatum get me beer."

"What am I? A beer wench?" she sneered as he moved to the door.

"Hey guess who's here?" Stu called from the doorway, "It's that chick from Inside Story!" My head snapped around as Dewey walked in with Gale Weathers making me glare slightly.

"Shit, Dewy!" Tatum snapped as the others perked up at the sight of Gale.

"What're you doing here?" I pretty much demanded.

"She's with me," Dewey replied, "I just wanted to check on things."

"And you did, now leave," Tatum told him as the guys in the room, minus Randy, drooled over Gale. "And take your media muff with you." Tatum got up and walked out of the room to the kitchen where Sidney was.

"I watch your show regularly," some guy commented.

"This must be big news to be on Inside Story," Stu commented.

"Huge," she nodded.

"Wanna interview us?" some girl asked hopefully as I leant back into Randy's arms, Gale sent a glance in my direction.

"We can be like grief stricken students and we'll say really nice things about our good friends who were slaughtered senselessly," Randy added making me dig my elbow into his gut, he groaned at me.

"I can cry on cue," Stu threw in.

"Maybe later," Gale commented before coughing and doubling over by the TV, she'd been wandering around. "Can I trouble you for some water?"

"How 'bout a beer?" Stu asked, "Randy... get the lady a beer."

"You get her a beer," I sneered at him making him frown slightly and Gale glanced at me, as if suddenly realising I was there.

"How are you feeling?" she questioned curiously making shrug non-committed, "Have you heard anything off of our father?" I shook my head as the other teens watched us curiously. "Are you worried?"

"Of course I am," I replied, "My sister and I have a psycho after us and our dad's missing... either he's dead or he's trying to kill us... pretty sure you'd be worried in that situation too." She smiled weakly and nodded.

It was getting late, so a load of the others decided it was time to go... I was in the kitchen when I heard Sidney scream making me bolt to the front door, only to see Billy with a sheepish grin. "Ass," I grumbled making him turn to me.

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Stu asked as she walked up behind me.

"I was hoping Sid and I could talk," he replied as I glared at him.

"If Tatum sees you... she'll draw blood," Sidney commented before glancing at me, "And I'm sure Cassie's control is wavering right about now."

"You guys can go up to my parents room," Stu offered, "To talk and... whatever." He draped his arm around my shoulders, "I'll keep Cassie company so she doesn't barge in and decapitate you."

"Subtlety, Stu," Billy grumbled, "Look it up."

"It's okay," Sidney nodded as she gave me a look. "We need to talk." She took his hand and led him up the stairs as Randy walked out of the kitchen with more popcorn.

"What's Leatherface doing here?" he questioned.

"He came to make up," Stu replied.

"Awesome, get your arm off my girl," he smirked making Stu let go before he turned, realising what Randy had said.

"Wait... finally?" he asked us making me smirk and lean into Randy's side. "When'd that happen?"

"Yesterday," Randy replied, "After the attack we were at my place."

"You guys... you know," he smirked at us making me roll my eyes at him, I wasn't looking at them but from Stu's wolf whistle I knew they'd swapped a silent confirmation.

A few minutes later we were back in the living room, surrounding the TV as we watched one of the movies. Randy was sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa as I sat in front of him, his arms around my waist. "Look, here it comes! SPLAT!" Someone commented as we all laughed at the poorly done murder on the movie.

"The blood's not the right colour," someone else commented, "Why do they do that? It's too red."

"Here comes another..." Randy interrupted.

"Predictable," I smirked, "Knew he was gonna bite it from the beginning."

"How can you watch this shit over and over?" Someone questioned.

"Shhh!" Randy hissed.

"I wanna see Jamie Lee's breasts!" Stu complained, "When do we see Jamie Lee's breasts?"

"Not until Trading Places," he replied.

"In '83," I added, "Jamie was always the virgin in horror movies."

"She didn't show her tits until she went legit," Randy nodded.

"No way," One of the guys complained.

"That's why she always lived," I smirked, "Only virgins can outsmart the killer in the big chase scene in the end."

"Don't you know the rules?" Randy asked them.

"What rules?" Stu asked as he finished his beer off. Randy hit pause making me roll my eyes and giggle slightly, I shifted so he could stand up and I shuffled back to lean on the sofa next to Stu's legs.

"There are certain rules that one must abide by in order to successfully survive a horror movie," Randy replied. "For instance, rule number one. Cassie?"

"You can never have sex," I replied making them all groan slightly.

"The minute you get a little nookie... you're as good as gone," Randy nodded, "Sex always equals death." I smirked and shook my head.

"Number two," I took control making heads turn to me, "Never drink or do drugs. It's the sin factor, and an extension of number one."

"And three," Randy nodded, "Never, ever, ever under any circumstances, say 'I'll be right back'."

"Want another beer?" Stu asked making me nod and Randy confirm. "I'll be right back!" He laughed making everyone oooh.

"There's he goes folks, a dead man," Randy grinned, "Wave bye-bye."

"I'll meet you in the kitchen with a cleaver!" I called after Stu who was still laughing his ass off. I turned to Randy and held my hand out to him making him roll his eyes and move back towards me, settling behind me again so I could lean into his arms. He pressed play on the movie again as I pulled his arms around me.

"He's an ass," he muttered into my neck.

"Yeah well," I smirked as I turned my head, "If this is really a horror movie, he's a goner... and thanks to today, so are we." He smirked down at me before locking his lips on mine.

The phone decided to ring at that moment making Randy reach across and grab it, "Hello?" he asked, "Yeah... HOLY SHIT!" He paused the movie and stood up making me frown up at him.

"Hey put it back..." Someone complained.

"Listen up!" he interrupted, "They found Principal Himbry dead. He was gutted and hung from the goal post on the football field." The room fell into silence as we looked at him in shock.

"What are we waiting for?" Someone smirked.

"Let's go over there before they pry him down!" Another nodded before everyone rushed out making me roll my eyes. They were all hooting and hollering making Randy sigh once they'd gone.

"We were just getting to the good part," he muttered making me roll my eyes.

"Well carry on watching it," I smirked, "I'm gonna go find Stu with my beer." Getting up I pushed Randy on to the sofa to sit down making him roll his eyes before accepting the kiss I pressed to his lips. "I'll be..."

"Don't," he groaned at me making me grin widely and kiss him again.

"Fine, I won't be back," I smirked before walking out of the room. Stu was in the kitchen, three beers on the side as he rooted in the fridge. "Hey, what's taking so long?"

"What?" He turned, "Oh I'm looking for something to eat." I rolled my eyes at him before grabbing one of the beers and hopping on to the side as I opened it.

"So uh, you and Randy huh?" he asked making me tilt my head to the side, I nodded. "You trust that he's not the killer?"

"Yeah I do," I nodded, "Why?"

"Just asking." He replied, "I mean how d'you know it wasn't him that called the first time?" I shrugged and gave him a confused look, "What do you mean the first time?"

"What do you mean 'the first time'?" I asked him.

"He called you when you were at Randy's place, didn't he?" he asked making me frown, "I mean, that's what I heard anyway."

"Heard from who?" I questioned.

"Well I don't know," he shrugged, "I thought you mentioned it..." I shook my head, "Might have been Sidney or Tatum then." I nodded slowly before straightening my face and smiling,

"Must have been," I nodded, "I'm gonna go give Randy his beer." He nodded slowly as I hopped down and grabbed another bottle before walking into the living room.

"No Jamie!" Randy was yelling at the TV making me roll my eyes as I thought over what Stu had said, "Look behind you! Watch out!" He turned his head and grinned at me before pulling me down on the sofa with him. I rolled my eyes before turning to the TV to watch it with him, only I couldn't settle so I moved from his arms making him give me a confused look.

"Bathroom," I commented before walking off. A smashing sound rang out from outside as I passed the from t door making me frown and head outside, there was glass all over the ground a little way away making me jog out to look up at the high up windows. Before I could see anything however Gale Weathers was running up to the house.

"What's going on?" she asked in shock making me shrug slightly, "Come on." She pulled my hand making me go back inside with her. A scream sounded from the living room making her pull me in, only it was the TV, but Randy was gone.

"Randy?" I asked loudly, I turned to notice Gale was gone too and it dawned on me that the killer was definitely here. It was Stu... it had to be, but Stu was an idiot, he couldn't be working on his own. A scream sounded from outside, making me bolt out there to see Sidney hanging from a balcony above me, Ghost face holding her wrists, trying to pull her up as she screamed madly and yanked away.

"SIDNEY!" I screamed as she pulled one last time and fell, she landed hard a good seven feet below her making me run over and help her up. "Sid..."

"He killed Billy," she whimpered.

"Randy's gone," I muttered making her give me a shocked look, "I think..."

"We need to move," she pulled me with her as she limp-ran away from the house. We came onto the road just as Gale plummeted towards us making her swerve the news van and veer off the road, flipping it over.

"Shit!" I screamed as I ran towards it, I hopped up on the side to check, but Gale's body was limp and bloody making me groan slightly.

"Cassie!" Sidney whimpered at me making me jump back down and follow her towards an abandoned jeep. We both got in but there weren't any keys, climbing out I pulled at my hair and tried to think. Stu couldn't be working alone...

My gaze landed on the house as the door opened making me take a step back as Sidney threw the headlights on, illuminating the figure that had emerged. "Dewey!" I screamed in hope, but his body slumped to his knees before falling forward, hitting the porch hard. Ghost face was stood behind him.

"NO!" Sidney screamed as it stepped forward, "Cassie get in!" I frowned.

"Lock the door!" I shouted behind me making her give me a wide eyed look. I took one last look at her before sighing and glaring at the killer, "Come and get me asshole!" I bolted towards him, but veered past and back into the house, hoping he'd follow...

"CASSIE!" A voice screamed as I leant waiting near the entrance a few minutes later, Dewey's gun in my hand. I moved quick to the door and grabbed her hand pulling her inside, only my gaze landed on Randy who was limping towards us.

"Jesus, Cass, Sid, we gotta get out of here," I gave him a wide eyed look before picking the gun up and aiming it at him.

"Don't," I whimpered making him back off as a tear fell down my cheek.

"Cassie," he groaned, "Listen... I found Tatum, she's dead. She's been killed... I think Stu did it." He stepped forward.

"Don't believe him," Stu came forward making me cock the gun and move t between the two. "He's lying. He killed Tatum. And Billy." I glanced at him as he moved closer making me move the gun to him as Sidney grabbed my arm.

"Stay back," I ordered.

"His movie nut brain has snapped," Stu tried, "He's gone psycho."

"Don't listen to him," Randy begged, his gaze locked on mine, "Babe... it's him. He's the one." I looked between them my gaze scared.

"We all know Stu couldn't do this on his own," I muttered.

"Exactly," Stu stepped forward, "Give me the gun."

"No, Cass," Randy tried again.

"Cassie," Sidney whimpered making me nod.

"Fuck you both," I commented before slamming the door, more tears falling down my cheeks as I locked it.

"No Cassie!" Randy yelled from the other side, "Open up. Please... he's gone crazy!" he was slamming his hand on the door making me whimper before backing off as Sidney moved to the living room to grab the phone. When it rang however I turned to gave her.

"Please! God! Help me!" she cried. There was a pause before she started screaming, letting me know it was the killer.

Randy was still yelling outside the door making me run a hand through my hair, pulling at it as I held the gun in the other hand. "LEAVE IS ALONE!" Sidney screamed suddenly but a noise sounded from the staircase making us both look up. Billy was stumbling down, holding his side as he grimaced in pain... he was covered in blood.

"Billy?" I asked in shock.

"Oh God!" Sidney rushed up, "Billy, I thought you were..." she started.

"I'm alright," he groaned, "Gotta... get... help." He moved for the door.

"Wait no," I pulled him back, "He's out there." Randy was still pounding on the door, screaming at the top of his voice.

"Please, you gotta let me in!" Randy screamed, "He's gonna kill me." I closed my eyes and turned my head as my heart shattered once more, tears pouring from my eyes again.

"No, don't believe him," Sidney blocked the door as Billy moved forward.

"It's okay," Billy soothed as he moved to me instead, "Give me the gun." I frowned and Sidney nodded making me hand it over. He tuned and unlocked the door.

I backed off as Randy rushed in, grabbing Billy as he begged for help. "Shh," Billy calmed him, "It's okay."

"Stu's flipped out," Randy yelped, "He's gone mad."

"We all go a little mad sometimes," Billy commented making my eyes widen, he aimed at Randy and fired making me scream as Randy's body flew back, colliding with the wall before sliding down and crumpling to the floor where he lay... still.

"Anthony Perkins... Psycho," Billy commented as he turned to us, I gulped slightly as he gave us both a once over.

I'd given the gun to the killer, I'd been right from the start, I should have just stuck with my gut feeling. Billy licked the blood from his face making me grimace slightly, "Corn syrup," he smirked, "Same stuff they used for pig's blood in Carrie."

I pulled on Sidney's arm, moving her behind me as we backed into the kitchen, Billy lunging forward a few times to make us jump and scream. "Do I really have to say I told you so?" I asked quietly, trying to remain calm.

"No I don't think you do," Sidney muttered back as we watched Billy... his expression was pure evil. Sidney suddenly gasped and turned around making me glance over my shoulder to see Stu. "Please help us."

I watched as he brought up something to his throat, "Surprise," he grinned, his voice distorting to the voice we'd heard over the phone. I glared before grabbing Sidney's arm and pulling her into the living room, putting space between us and them... but trapping us in there at the same time.

"Where ya going?" Billy smirked as they stood in the entrance. "It's not over yet. We've got one more surprise..." He turned to Stu, "Stu, I believe it's your turn."

"Oh yeah," he grinned before disappearing into the kitchen.

I still had Sidney stood behind me as I watched Billy smirking at us, "What's wrong?" he asked us sarcastically, "You look like you've seen a ghost." I stood still, trying to remain calm but a noise sounded from the kitchen and Stu appeared in the doorway, dragging a body behind him.

"Dad?" I asked in shock, it was him... bound and gagged, his eyes wide with fear, but very much alive.

"Daddy?" Sidney asked in shock before she darted forward.

"Close enough," Billy smirked as Stu put a cell phone in dad's pocket.

"Guess I won't be needing this anymore," he smirked.

"Why?" I asked simply.

"It's all part of the game," Stu replied.

"It's called GUESS HOW I'M GOING TO DIE!" Billy yelled making me back off with a glare.

"Fuck you," I growled.

"Oh yes please," he smirked, "Sidney already lost that game... and from what I've heard from Randy, you're pretty good at it."

"You have to play," Stu smirked, "Don't want to disappoint your dad. He's been waiting around all night."

"It's an easy game," Billy smiled, "We ask you a question, if you get it wrong... you die."

"And if you get it right, you die," Stu smiled widely.

"You're crazy," Sidney commented, "Both of you."

"The official term is psychotic," Stu commented.

"I knew you were too much of a dipshit to do this by yourself," I smirked making him glare, "I guess I just chose the wrong mastermind."

"You'll never get away with this," Sidney tried, but her voice was shaking.

"Tell that to Cotton Weary," Billy smirked widely, "You wouldn't believe how easy it was to frame him." I glared, "Only it wasn't so easy to convince everyone, was it?"

"Your sister didn't believe you Sidney," Stu commented, "Even during the trial... she knew how much of a slut your mom was." I glared and Sidney sent me a shocked look.

"Why would you frame Cotton?" I asked simply.

"It was easy," Stu shrugged, "We just watched some movies. Took a few notes. It was fun." I shook my head in disbelief as they relished in their madness, proud of themselves. I clenched my fist as I shook in anger.

"Why did you kill our mother?" Sidney asked suddenly.

"Why? WHY?" Billy asked with a laugh, "Did you hear that, Stu? I think she wants a motive. Hmmm... I don't really believe in motives. I mean, it is 2009 motives are incidental, right Cassie?" I glared.

"Norman Bates didn't have a motive," Stu commented making me roll my eyes.

"And did they really ever explain why Hannibal Lecter liked to eat people?" Billy smirked, "Don't think so. You see, it's scarier when there's no motive."

"I don't understand," Sidney muttered with tears in her eyes.

"We did your mom a favour," he commented, "the woman was a slut bag whore who flashed her shit all over town like she was Sharon Stone or something..."

"...so we put her out of her misery," Stu grinned, "I mean, let's face it, you mom was no Sharon Stone." Stu started laughing over this, but Billy looked overly serious.

"Is that motive enough for you?" he asked us, "Or how about this? Did you know you slut mother was sleeping with my dad and she's the reason my mom moved out and deserted me?" My jaw clenched and I looked at the floor, I could feel Billy's glare on the top of my head.

"What?" Sidney asked in shock.

"I know your sister knew, Sid," He commented making me look up at him, his glare was dark and it was locked on me. "Think about it. On the off chance that I get caught – a motive like that could divide a jury for years, don't you think?" I glared, "You took my mother, I took yours. Big sympathy factor. Maternal abandonment causes serious deviant behaviour. It certainly fucked you up. It made you have sex with a psychopath."

"That's right, and now you're no longer a virgin," Stu smirked making me tense, "And if I remember correctly, neither are you Cassie. You gotta die... those are the rules."

Billy put the gun down on the table near the foyer and moved towards us with a butcher knife in his hand, "Pretend this is all just a scary movie," he commented, "How do you think this is going to end?"

"This is the best part," Stu commented at our silence, "Billy's got it all figured out. Why do you think we kept you father alive so long? Why did we save you two for last?"

"You know what time it is?" Billy asked, "It's after midnight. It's your mother's anniversary. We killed her exactly one year ago today." I watched as he turned to Stu, the knife in hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Stu nodded as I grabbed Sidney's hand, my grip tightening as he plunged it into Stu's side.

"Jesus!" Stu yelped as Sidney screamed slightly, "Good one. My turn."

"Sidney," I muttered as Stu took his turn, "When I tell you, you need to run..." She shook her head. "Trust me, take the phone from dad, and call the cops."

"Figured out the ending yet?" Billy glanced at us, "Time's running out."

"Come on, Cassie, you're the movie chick," Stu smirked, "Think about it."

"Let me guess," I muttered making them look at me, "Dad's the chief suspect. You cloned his cell. Evidence is all there." Billy sliced at Stu's arm making him double over. "Dad snapped. It's mom's anniversary and it set him off, sent him on a murder spree, killing everyone." The two of them were in major pain, "Except for you two..."

Billy nodded, "He kills us, and shoots himself in the head," I finished.

"Perfect ending, right?" Billy asked.

"Everyone dies but us," Stu grinned, "We get to carry on and plan the sequel. Let's face it, these days... you gotta have a sequel." He grabbed the knife and cut at Billy.

"You sick fucks!" Sidney yelled, "You've seen too many movies."

"Oh Sid, don't blame the movies..." Billy grinned, "Movies just make psychos more creative. "He stabbed Stu again who stumbled.

"That's it, I can't take any more," he slurred, "I'm feeling woozy."

"Get the gun," Billy told him, "I'll untie Pops."

"Where'd you put it?" Stu asked curiously making me arch a questioning eyebrow.

"It's on the table," he replied making me smirk.

"No, it's not," Stu called back making Billy hobble away.

"Where the fuck is it?" Billy yelled.

"Right here, asshole," the familiar voice of Gale Weathers commented making me shove Sidney to the side, she nodded and ran.

"I thought she was dead," Billy commented in shock making me smirk widely.

"She looked dead," Stu replied, "Still does."

"I've got an ending for you," Gale smirked widely, "The reporter left for dead in the news van comes to, stumbles upon you two dipshits, finds the gun, fumbled your plan, and saves the day."

"I think, I like that ending," I agreed but Billy lunged forward. Gale held the gun steady making him pause as he glanced at Stu.

"She can't get both of us," Billy commented.

"Odds are... she'll miss anyway," he agreed and in a mad rush they stormed her. I watched her pull the trigger but nothing happened as the safety was still on. Gale went down as Billy slammed the door in her face.

"Cool move," Stu commented as Billy retrieved the gun, I leant against the wall as if none of this was happening as I watched the two, Sidney was safe. Once Billy turned back his eyes widened and landed on me.

"Where is she?" he asked dangerously making me smirk. "Where'd she go?"

"I don't know Billy," Stu replied, "But I'm hurting."

"Where the fuck did she go!" Billy demanded, and the phone started ringing making me grin widely. "Hello?" he asked.

"You bitch... where the fuck are you?" he demanded down the phone making me bite at my lip in amusement. He listened to her before turning to Stu, "Find her." He was fuming, staggering and starting to lose it... but Stu had dropped to his knees with blood loss.

"Find her you Dipshit!" Billy screamed at him.

"I can't," Stu whimpered, "I'm bad man... you cut too deep." Billy threw the phone at him mouthing 'talk to her' as he did before taking off to find her.

"Put her on speaker Stu," I smirked making him look up at me before doing so.

"So Stu, what's your motive?" Sidney asked him, "Billy's got one. The police are on their way. What are you going to tell them?"

"Peer pressure," he replied, "I'm way too sensitive." Billy flew back into the room grabbing the phone.

"I'm gonna rip you up bitch!" he screamed. "Just like you slut whore of a mother."

"Gotta find her first," I smirked, he glared at me and pointed the gun dangerously. "What? You gonna kill me now? Go right ahead, you ending still fails if Sid gets out."

He growled before ripping the room up, overturning furniture, he moved to the closet and I watched as a ghost faced figure came out stabbing him with the sharp end of an umbrella, making him stumble back, stunned. I smirked as Sidney pulled the mask off of her head before glaring down at Billy's now still body.

"You know what I hate most about horror movies?" A voice asked cautiously from the door as I got up and rushed over, "The final scene... it just goes on and on... and it gets so stupid."

A figure suddenly leapt at him, it was Stu, barrelling into him making them fall back into the living room. I grabbed the gun from the floor next to Billy and moved to the living room. Randy and Stu were grappling across the floor, both seriously injured and as I aimed the gun, a hand grabbed at my ankle pulling me down.

I found myself grappling with Billy as he tried to strangle me, but I fought with everything I could muster up before I came up with an idea. I moved my hand and dug my nails into the open wound on Billy's chest making him cry out bloody murder before I hit him across the head with the gun in my other hand. Shoving him off me, I was surprised when he dove on me again the gun flying out of my hands again, and out of the open front door. I turned, fighting again when a bullet ripped through the foyer and struck him, knocking him back into the living room. Turning my head I saw Gale with the gun, and I turned to see Sidney huddled away from us, probably still in shock that she's stabbed Billy in the first place.

Gale's hand was offered to me making me accept it as she helped me up, I nodded in thanks before turning to see that Randy had somehow won Stu making me smile slightly. We all walked over to the bodies, Sidney being supported by Gale as I took the gun from the news woman. "Careful," Randy commented, "This is the part where we think the killer's dead and he springs back for one last scare."

"Not this time," I commented before positioning my foot on Stu's chest aiming at his head, "This is for my mom, asshole." I fired, getting him perfectly in the forehead between the eyes before moving to Billy. My gun was aimed at him when his eyes opened blearily, blood bubbling from his lips.

"And this is what I promised if you ever hurt my sister," I smirked before firing another perfect shot. I glared at the two as I let the gun drop to my side, then I moved off only to jump as a figure lunged for us.

Spinning around at the sound of screams, I almost let off a round at dad, but I stopped myself just in time. He was still bound and gagged as he hopped towards us. "Dad," I let out a breath as Sidney rushed towards him to untie him. Gale moved off and retrieved a hidden camera making me roll my eyes.

"I want a close up," she commented as she filmed Sidney untying dad, then she turned towards me with the camera as Randy's hand landed on my shoulder making me look up at him.

"I'm sorry," I muttered to him making him shrug, "I thought... you know what, I don't know what I thought."

"It's okay," he smiled, "We're both okay." He pulled me into his arms making me bury my face in his collar. "And whether this is the right time or not..." he took my face in his hands, "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled at him as he leant in and pressed his lips hard against mine.

That really was one hell of an ending to my life in a scary movie...

Or was it the end?


End file.
